


A Very Good Morning

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [27]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fanfiction where Stuart wakes up Murdoc with a blow job so he's not cranky. And proceed to have slow sleepy morning sex. Requested by doctor-sees-destiel-on-baker-st on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Morning

Murdoc is woken up on the morning by a low moan. He wipes at his eyes, seemingly confused until he realizes that the moan was his own. His mouth immediately gapes open when he looks down to see his lover's lips around his member.

The blue haired singer trains his completely black eyes up onto Murdoc's own as he continues to bob his head slowly. He takes the member into his mouth over and over again, sucking lightly as he does so and keeping his throat relaxed so that he can take it down to the base each time.

Murdoc closes his eyes for a moment, letting his head fall back against the pillow until he feels the younger man pull off of his cock, leaving a thin line of saliva connecting them.

Murdoc locks his eyes onto the singer's face, muttering quietly, "Y' couldn't 'ave waited until I woke up?" He grins and reaches up, running his fingers through 2D's hair to brush it out of his face.

"Hm?" the taller of the two hums out, "wanted you ta wake up to somethin' nice." He moves his tongue against the gap between his teeth as he crawls up onto the older man, keeping himself raised over his member.

Before Murdoc can ask 2D if he needs preparation, the singer is already guiding the other's dick into his entrance and taking it with ease, sitting all the way down with a low groan.

The dark haired man lets out a moan at the tightening around his member. His hands make their way down to 2D's hips, holding onto them tightly. "Mh... You opened yourself up before I woke up, didn't you?" he asks with a slight smirk, eyes half lidded due to the sleep that he still has not quite shaken off.

The younger man begins rolling his hips down against his lover's, nodding his head quickly in affirmation. "W- ah," he cuts himself off with a rushed groan before continuing, "Wanted to be ready for you... So I could make you feel good..." He lifts his hips higher so that he can move up and down Murdoc's member higher and faster, letting a stream of groans exit his mouth.

Murdoc's mouth opens to respond but onto a low moan escapes. After a moment, he gives up talking and closes his eyes, letting his head fall back against the pillow as he lets the other pleasure him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead... Sorry for not posting a lot of 2Doc....


End file.
